Minor Characters: Team Rocket
The following is a list of minor characters affiliated with Team Rocket, whether little-used PCs or NPCs. NPCs Claude "Viper" Ulrich Viper is the Rocket Admin in charge of the Orange Islands. He is an egotistical individual whom often acts in such a way as to imply that he is on-par with the Shadow Admins, despite the reality of his rank. Viper is perhaps best known for the research in cloning that has occurred in the Orange Islands Rocket facilities, after their relocation from Abyss. Viper's team is based around snakes. Thus, it consists of an Arbok, a Seviper, a Gyarados, a Milotic, a Steelix, and a Serperior. John Riley Jr. John Riley Jr. is an Executive within Team Rocket's Johto branch. He is a smug trainer whose father is infamous for having successfully infiltrated the Kanto government, and thus assisting in Team Rocket's takeover twenty years ago. Riley first appeared in Ecruteak during the Unova Group's trip to investigate a series of dimension disturbances, where he attempted to arrest them with help from eight other Elite Rocket Agents. Upon the arrival of Wrath, Riley was forced to flee, reporting the incident to Joker. John Riley Jr. is known to own a Mamoswine. He also used Team Rocket's Zapdos against the Unova Group. Matthew McKlellen Matthew McKlellen is an Executive of Security in Kanto. A natural wielder of Aura, he was recruited by Sleight shortly after the Shadow Admins' move against Giovanni, directing him to assist in infiltrating the Kanto government alongside John Riley, Sr. McKlellen has been involved with the training and initial assignments of many recent recruits to Team Rocket. Following Levi Alaric's disappearance, McKlellen worked with Executive Lady Aris in an attempt to locate him. McKlellen's Aura abilities are potent enough to affect his metabolism and aging processes; as such, though he is actually 48, he only appears to be somewhere in his mid-30s. Lady Aris WIP Elena Adrian WIP Adam Miller WIP Tobias Elton Tobias Elton was a Rocket Executive of Scientific Development, primarily interested in mind control technology. By the time that the Ancient Darkrai had taken over Hoenn and Sinnoh, Elton had grown tired of serving under Sleight and Joker, and thus developed a program by which to usurp them. Elton kidnapped a number of Team Rocket prisoners and other figures, including Sabrina, Surge, Koga, Tate and Liza, and Ash, Misty, and Darren Ketchum, and proceeded to wipe their existence from Team Rocket records before taking them to the bottom levels of Chapel. He used these subjects to develop a method of attaining absolute mind control, which ultimately left the first few "patients" permanently disfigured. Elton was eventually discovered and killed by Jackson Sang, though Sang could not prevent Elton from experimenting on Tate, Liza, and Ash, all three of whom he was forced to put down with the help of Lafoyae Belrose. Those involved with Elton's project were later arrested, and his untouched victims freed. Strike Team Alpha Leigh Rosemary Leader of Strike Team Alpha during the attack on Celadon City. Owns a Carnivine. Jenner Member of Strike Team Alpha during attack on Celadon City. Owns a Marowak. Nakamura Member of Strike Team Alpha during attack on Celadon City. Owns a Kingdra. Dufour Member of Strike Team Alpha during attack on Celadon City. Owns a Weezing. Venet Member of Strike Team Alpha during attack on Celadon City. Owns a Stantler. Strike Team Omega Oliver Member of Strike Team Omega during attack on Celadon City. Owns a Gyarados. Not a good trainer. Lawrence Leader of Strike Team Omega during the attack on Celadon City. Owns a Crobat, a Machamp, and a Medicham. Unnamed Rocket #1 Member of Strike Team Omega during the attack on Celadon City. Owns an Aggron, a Dustox, and a Skarmory. Unnamed Rocket #2 Member of Strike Team Omega during the attack on Celadon City. Owns a Darmanitan, a Magmortar, and a Talonflame. Unnamed Rocket #3 Member of Strike Team Omega during the attack on Celadon City. Owns a Quilfish, a Ledian, and a Gyarados. Unnamed Rocket #4 Member of Strike Team Omega during the attack on Celadon City. Owns a Sawsbuck, a Gourgeist, and a Swanna. Unnamed Rocket #5 Member of Strike Team Omega during the attack on Celadon City. Owns a Stunfisk, a Flareon, and a Pelipper. Draco Roberts Agent involved with attack on Celadon City. Owns a Greninja, a Mawile, a Glailie, and a Skarmory. Ashley Tango A bratty Agent involved with the attack on Celadon City. Killed by Sina. Owned a Salamence and a Gliscor, both of whom were killed alongside her, as well as a Fletchling, a Sigilyph, a Mantyke, and a Remoraid, the four of whom were spared. PCs Mina Silverfang Formerly played by Professor Ecketzal. Agent with some sort of romantic interest in Roderick Krane. Krystal Formerly played by ?. WIP Ganelon Dracus Formerly played by Lord Kaitan de Storms. Ganelon Dracus is the older half-brother of Team Liberty Agents Oliver and Roland Dracus. He is antagonistic towards them, and thus bears the nickname "The Treacherous." Ganelon participated in the Battle of Four Island, where he fought against his half-siblings. Richard DuMorne Formerly played by ?. WIP Robert Hawkins Formerly played by ?. Robert Hawkins is a Team Rocket Field Agent best known for his recruitment of Ariadne. Robert had been investigating reports of disturbances in Meteor Falls when he happened upon the injured Deoxys, whom he helped to heal via a blood sample. Ariadne agreed to assist Robert and Team Rocket as payment, and as such accompanied him first to the Rocket base in Rustboro City and then to Paradise to help fend off the attacking Team Liberty agents, led by Silvermind. Dan the Mad Formerly played by Neya. Dan the Mad was an insane member of Team Rocket. He was present at the Battle of Spear Pillar, where Evan Tierra, Seth Vicens, and Klim Prizak initially faced off against Adam Sombra and Rocket Executive Shade. During the conflict, Dan attempted to assist Shade, though was eventually sent flying by Dialga and has not been seen since. Dan owns an Octillery and a Magcargo. Lorelei Penn Formerly played by Bundalings. Lorelei Penn is a Team Rocket Agent who often worked with Troy Alder. Lorelei was a member of the trio of Rocket Agents, along with Ethan Worth and Troy, that traveled to the Sinnoh Pokémon League in search of Cynthia, whom they managed to locate in the abandoned facility. Cynthia proved more than willing to join them after a brief battle, marking their first mission as a success. Lorelei partook in the Rocket Invasion of Four Island, after which she traveled with Troy on another mission to Snowpoint City. Here, they discovered the destruction that the Liberty battle with Regigigas had caused. Despite this, Lorelei later abandoned Troy in order to join Team Liberty. Troy Alder Formerly played by Bundalings. Troy Alder is a Team Rocket Agent who often worked with Lorelei Penn. Troy was a member of the trio of Rocket Agents, along with Ethan Worth and Lorelei, that traveled to the Sinnoh Pokémon League in search of Cynthia, whom they managed to locate in the abandoned facility. Cynthia proved more than willing to join them after a brief battle, marking their first mission as a success. Troy partook in the Rocket Invasion of Four Island, after which he traveled with Lorelei on another mission to Snowpoint City. Here, they discovered the destruction that the Liberty battle with Regigigas had caused, particularly in the form of a buried home whose inhabitants had frozen to death, leaving only their Vulpix behind--a Vulpix whom Troy soon adopted. On a later mission, Troy was abandoned by Lorelei, who had decided to defect to Team Liberty. Troy owns a Tauros named Lazarus and a Vulpix. Aulus Rufius Formerly played by Kothra. Aulus Rufius is an orphaned Team Rocket Agent originally from Celadon City, and the former leader of a gang called the Goldenrod Runaways. Aulus partook in the Rocket Invasion of Four Island, as well as the recruitment effort soon after that led to six Latios and Latias joining Team Rocket--a feat accomplished with the help of Quinn Cariu, Sarissa Krenz, and Gavin Braner. Aulus was later contacted by General Emmerich Coleman to assist himself and Miriam Shields in temporarily shutting down Chapel's Communications Center, when Hannah Wright's actions led to one of the Communications Technicians inadvertently allowing Hannah to lead an army of Rocket Agents against Celadon City. Aulus's team consists of a Vaporeon named Aoneko, whom he received when he was seven, an Arcanine named Kasainu, a Meganium, a Raichu, and a Beartic. Reyna Dranys Formerly played by Neya. "Reyna Dranys" is the identity assumed by a Zorua, and then Zoroark with interest in working for Team Rocket. By combining her illusion abilities with the transformation powers of her friends Link and Ganydrayna, a Meditite and Ditto, this Zorua found that she could, for all intents and purposes, become human. Her later evolution further strengthened her abilities. Reyna and her team originated from Unova, before stowing away and traveling to the Kanto regions, where they joined with Team Rocket. They were present for both battles in Paradise, as well as the joint Liberty-Rocket Manaphy Mission in Unova. Reyna's team, in addition to herself, Ganydrayna, and Link, consists of an Aron named Mogenar, or Tideshell, a Litwick named Wisp, and a Combee named Insect, or Zting. Quinn Cariu Formerly played by Bloody Nine. Quinn Cariu is a Team Rocket Field Agent primarily responsible for his involvement in releasing the Unown horde upon Johto, an action he took in the hopes of helping Team Rocket win the war against Team Liberty by providing them with a natural and extremely powerful defense mechanism. Quinn assisted in Team Rocket's attack on Four Island and was one of the Team Rocket Agents, along with Sarissa Krenz, Aulus Rufius, and Gavin Braner, to locate and recruit six Latios and Latias to Team Rocket. Quinn was also present at the first battle in Paradise. Quinn's actions with the Unown almost led to the utter destruction of Johto, and thus resulted in much backlash by the time that they were resealed, to the point where he was eventually hunted down by the Hojohsin League and vanished with them--presumably either imprisoned or dead. Quinn's team consisted of a Sneasel named Scar, a Ditto named Eldritch, and a Porygon named Dats. Shigeru Nakinaro Formerly played by moochfloatjr. WIP Sarissa Krenz Formerly played by Kothra. WIP Jake Snark Formerly played by Professor Ecketzal. WIP Zachary Williams Formerly played by Element Lord of Milk. WIP Karin Taketta Formerly played by Kothra. WIP Riley Skye Formerly played by Keizah the Kaleidoscope. WIP "Mellow" Merrow Formerly played by Bloody Nine. WIP Jericho Formerly played by skralloid. Jericho is a 16-year-old Team Rocket Agent originally from Pallet Town. His team consists of, among other Pokémon, a Riolu, a Larvitar, a Bagon, and a Poochyena. Despite his strong bond with Poochyena, Jericho is actually allergic to Poochyena fur. Bria Gallant Formerly played by Det Bria was the girlfriend of Seth Vicens. She is best known for releasing the Creation Trio at Spear Pillar. Cal Noren Formerly played by Alpine Scouter Born August 5th in Fuschia City. Age 25 Height 6'2 Weight 184 pounds Pokemon: Parasect, Growlithe, Machoke Cal was an orphan from when he was three years old. In his orphanage in Fuchsia City, he was popular due to his energetic personality and jokes. However, he bullied those who offended him. He left the orphanage when he was fifteen. It was then that he received full details on the war, and admired Team Rocket. Stealing some Poké Balls from a Poké Mart, Cal caught a Paras, his first Pokémon. Cal taught himself hand-to-hand combat and firearm use. After some time, he was recruited into Team Rocket. Cal is a joker, but with a rather sinister side to his antics. He doesn't mind hurting other people or Pokémon, and has little regard for righteousness. When in combat he often uses dirty tactics. He is protective of his own Pokémon, whom he considers as friends. He tries not to draw too much attention to himself, although he enjoys fame when he gets it. He doesn't truly hate Team Liberty, because they did not do anything of harm to him, but he still dislikes them, since they are Team Rocket's enemy. Trivia * Ganelon Dracus, along with his brothers and all of their Pokémon, were named after characters from the poem Chanson de Roland. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Rocket